namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Go Shiina
Go Shiina (椎名豪, real name Masaru Shiina) is a composer who worked on many Namco games, mainly the Mr. Driller and God Eater series. Production History Song Credits Tales of Legendia * melfes ~ Shining Blue -- Composition & Arrangement * The Meeting Place Is the Fountain Plaza -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest of No Return -- Composition & Arrangement * A Cheerful Bandit -- Composition & Arrangement * Sunlight Filtering Through the Trees -- Composition & Arrangement * March -- Composition & Arrangement * Spinning Thoughts, Bound Hands -- Composition & Arrangement * The Legendary Sorceror -- Composition & Arrangement * It's Not A Bluff -- Composition & Arrangement * To Deliver the Feelings -- Composition & Arrangement * Ancient Ship -- Composition & Arrangement * Tomorrow Will Surely Be Sunny -- Composition & Arrangement * Enemy Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * Beyond That Hill -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle Artist -- Composition & Arrangement * Seeking Victory -- Composition & Arrangement * Sea of Rage -- Composition & Arrangement * Between Memories and Hope -- Composition & Arrangement * my tales -- Composition & Arrangement * A Firefly's Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Whisper of the Crystal -- Composition & Arrangement * Coming Up On 12 O'Clock -- Composition & Arrangement * Chasing Shirley -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Stella -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Go! -- Composition & Arrangement * Gentle Big Sister -- Composition & Arrangement * Land of Peace -- Composition & Arrangement * Run to the Middle of the Storm -- Composition & Arrangement * TAO -melfes version- -- Arrangement * The Bird Chirps, I Sing -- Composition & Arrangement * Delkes - Black Wings -- Composition & Arrangement * Thank You -- Composition & Arrangement * Looming Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement * Guiding Star -- Composition & Arrangement * A Flower's Name -- Composition & Arrangement * Funeral March -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Talk -- Composition & Arrangement * Changing Prayers Into Power -- Composition & Arrangement * hotarubi -- Composition & Arrangement * TALES -- Composition & Arrangement Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection * Snow Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Sunrise -- Composition & Arrangement * Slide -- Composition & Arrangement * Dancing Fate -- Composition & Arrangement Tekken 6 * G ~Blast ver.~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Arisa -- Composition & Arrangement Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Snow Castle -Mundus Arrange- -- Composition & Arrangement * Highschool love! -- Composition & Arrangement * Dead person-ganryu -- Composition & Arrangement * Dead person-devil jin -- Composition & Arrangement * SAMBA DE NIGHT -- Composition & Arrangement * Dead person-jinpachi -- Composition & Arrangement Tales of Zestiria * Alisha's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * To Overcome This Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement * Zaveid, the Wanderer -- Composition & Arrangement * Aim for the Top of the Crucible -- Composition & Arrangement * Testing the Passionate Bonds -- Composition & Arrangement * Competing with the Honor of the Land -- Composition & Arrangement * The Melody of Water Will Lead the Way -- Composition & Arrangement * Struggle Between the Wind and Twinkling Sky -- Composition & Arrangement * Awakening Power -- Composition & Arrangement * A Fearful Existence -- Composition & Arrangement * Rising Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Paired Determination -- Composition & Arrangement * Journey's End -- Composition & Arrangement * The Way of Katz -- Composition & Arrangement External links * Wikipedia * VGMdb Category:Composers